


growing pains

by vannral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila has a date, and she's very much not impressed with her Dad and Pietro. It's weird to have superheroes as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing pains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is just...kind of everywhere. I'm so very fond of these two, and I miss Pietro and Civil War is coming, and I just need silly things.  
> So - I hope you enjoy this weirdness? :)

Lila is huffing.

     “Stop doing that!” she snaps and resists the urge to run her fingers through her hair, but it’s so sprayed and so neatly woven that she doesn't want to ruin it now.

     “Doing what? We are not doing anything”, Pietro says, and his words sound slightly thicker and sharper with his accent.

Lila narrows her eyes. “I know what you two are doing”, she accuses. “You’re trying to freak him out, and then I’ll be dateless.”

     “C’mon, honey, we just wanna see what kind of guy this Brad is”, Dad offers and finally lets go of his practise bow that he uses just for care-free fun.

     “You _know_ what kind of guy he is”, Lila snaps at him. “He’s my friend, and my lab partner. And he’s awesome and cute, and you’re ruining this for me!”

Dad sighs and folds his sleeve up. 

     “We’re not trying to ruin it”, he says. “We just – hell, you’re my – _our_ little girl, and we don’t wanna see you get hurt.”

Okay, it’s a _little_ sweet, she has to admit. “I can make him kiss the asphalt with four different moves if he tries something, which he _won’t_ ”, she points out.

Pietro snorts, and glances at Dad, interested. “You taught her one more?”

     “Of course! Basic self-defense.”

     “All right, well – “

     “I have a pepper spray, too”, Lila adds reluctantly. Seriously, it’s _Brad,_ who geeks over Disney movies, and really, the guy couldn’t hurt a fly without crying his eyes out, and _this is ridiculous._

     “Okay, that is good. Also, remember, if he does _anything_ that you do not want – “

     “ – then I’ll knee him in the nuts and wipe the floor with him. I remember. C’mon, you guys. It’s just a movie. And burgers, ‘cause – _burgers._ And he’s a scrawny twig, come on. _”_

But they still look worried. _Really._ Why is her life so _weird?_ Finally they decide to ease up.

     “We love you so much”, Dad murmurs and presses a gentle kiss on her forehead.

     “Call us, if you need anything”, Pietro adds.  

 _Damn._ It’s pretty hard to be angry with them. Damn superheroes. “Fine”, she huffs, giving up. They’re just looking out for her, after all.

They relax; tension not quite draining from them, but they look satisfied with her answer. That’s when Brad’s car drives up to the front yard, and the change is immediate; Pietro straightens to his full height, and his eyebrows knit together into a dark, suspicious look, and Dad seems to fall into the same sync.

Lila rolls her eyes. _Seriously._

Brad gets out of the car and approaches the porch. Lila thinks he looks pretty cute; fresh and _clean,_ but he’s visibly trembling. _Then_ he spots Pietro and Dad. Color drains from his face, and he looks _terrified._ Lila’s mood drops. _Oh, crap._ ‘Cause of course he knows them, they’re _superheroes, Avengers,_ for Pete’s sake, there’s no way he doesn’t _know._ And Lila – well, Lila didn’t exactly tell him, that Pietro’s here, too.

After hesitating a second, Brad walks up to them, and greets them with a shaky grin:

     “Um, g – good evening, Mr. B – Barton, sir? And – um, I’m sorry, uh, Mr. Q – Quicksilver?”

Poor _guy,_ Lila feels so _bad_ for him. This is absolutely _horrible._

     “Oh, is a news guy, hmm?” Pietro drawls and crosses arms to his chest. Pietro dislikes news and paparazzi for a reason, but this is unfair.

     “ _Pietro”,_ Lila hisses. “Stop it.”

Pietro purses his lips with annoyance, but obeys, keeping his heavy gaze on Brad.

     “So, what movie are you gonna go watch?” Dad asks, _like he doesn’t know._ Honestly. _Agent Barton._

Brad swallows. “Um, the new Star Wars?” he says, hesitating.

     “Huh. You a fan?”

Brad’s startled. “Um, yes, sir.”

     “He is, Dad, he’s got a BB-8 figure in his room, and it’s super cute.”

Dad’s deep scowl seems to soften slightly. “Good choice, kid”, he grunts. “All right. Have fun.”

Lila blinks. “Wait, that’s _it?”_

     “Yeah, pretty much. Figures he knows us, so consider him warned. Right, kid?”

Brad laughs nervously. “Kind of hard not to know you. Um, sir.”

     “See. How fast d’you think you can catch the car?” Dad asks Pietro, who grins roguishly.

     “Oh, no problem, _really_ fast.”

     “ _Really?_ How fast is that?” Brad asks curiously, and then he realizes _what_ he’s just said and flushes bright pink. “Um, sorry! I – I was just – I mean, you’re super fast. Like, really. It’s so cool.”

Pietro blinks.

     “Yeah, yeah, he’s fast, he’s cool, he’s  got white hair”, Dad waves his hand impatiently, and Pietro rolls his eyes in wry amusement. “Now, scram. Have fun.”

Lila’s floored. Then, she grabs Brad’s hand and they go into his car. It smells like vanilla.

     “Whoa. Holy shit”, Brad _squeaks._ “They are _awesome.”_

     “They’re _crazy”,_ Lila mutters. “Don’t mind them. They’re really stupid in real life. They just put up scary faces for you.”

     “Whoa.” A pause. “Could he really catch my car?”

     “Probably. If he can’t, he’d probably try it out of spite, though. Can we go?”

     “D’you think I could get your Dad to sign my Hawkeye shirt? ‘Cause that’s – “

     “ _Drive,_ or I’ll throw myself out.”

     “Yeah, sorry!”

Outside Pietro and Clint watch how Brad’s car disappears, and Pietro rolls his eyes again.

     “Come on, old man. It is not so bad.” 

     “Yeah, I know. It’s just – that’s my little girl. My _only_ little girl”, Clint sighs. “I’m pretty stupid.”

     “You are worried, is different. She will be fine”, Pietro murmurs and kisses Clint’s temple gently. “If he tries anything, she will _break bones._ He did not look too strong.”

     “Yeah, you’re right.”

     “I know I am. Come on, inside.” Pietro leads him inside and they end up trading slow, lazy kisses on the couch. Clint curls against Pietro’s side as they watch TV.

 Three hours later, the lights of Brad’s car flicker in the yard, and Pietro pokes Clint. 

     “They are here. Come on, silly man.”

They wait on the porch, and Brad and Lila are apparently in the middle of conversing about Star War’s heroine.  

     “She’s totally a Skywalker.”

     “Why can’t she be related to Obi-Wan instead?”

     “Oh, shit, that’s a good point, too! Whoa. _That_ would be so interesting, though, ‘cause, everyone, like, expects her to be a Skywalker.”

They’re still focused in their conversation, when they step on the porch, where Pietro and Clint stand.

     “Did you guys have fun?” Clint asks, but there’s no bite in his voice.

     “Yeah, it was _awesome.”_

     “I _love_ Poe Dameron”, Brad adds a little wistfully.

     “He’s pretty hot”, Lila agrees. “Finn totally thought the same, though.”

     “Did you eat?” Pietro interrupts, looking like he doesn’t know whether or not to be amused by this turn of events.

Lila waves her hand. “Yeah, we got burgers, and they had some really great fries.” 

     “Hmmh, good.”

A beat, and Lila’s not having it. “Okay, can you two just go back inside? I wanna talk to him without you two hovering there, seriously, it’s kind of creepy.”

Pietro and Clint share a quick look. “Yeah, okay”, Clint finally admits, a little reluctantly.

     “Fifteen minutes”, Pietro says, and it comes out sharp, like a warning. “Then we will come back, and you are coming inside.”

     “Thank you!” Brad pipes and flashes a bright, grateful smile at Pietro, who proceeds to drag Clint back to the house.

     “Okay, he seems – kind of okay”, Clint says slowly and rubs the back of his neck.

     “Uh huh”, Pietro murmurs and pulls him close, hands resting on Clint’s hips. “You are sweet. It will be all right.”

Clint chokes back a laugh. “Yeah, I know. She’s a tough cookie.” 

     “She is _yours,_ so that is obvious.”

     “Hey, now…”

Pietro nudges him gently with his nose. “I know.  I love her, too, very much.”

Clint looks at him, with half-lidded eyes, drinking him in, this man – this gorgeous, sarcastic _asshole,_ who is the love of Clint’s _life,_ and he’s so _utterly_ grateful that this is possible. For him, _for them._ For their children that are just as much Pietro’s as they are Clint’s.

     “We’re gonna have our hands full with Nate, y’know”, Clint grunts against Pietro’s lips, and the speedster chuckles roughly.

Pietro angles Clint’s head slightly and presses a slow, _sweet_ kiss on his mouth. “We are Avengers, yes? We’ll manage.”

     “Yeah”, Clint says a little breathlessly, and his _heart hurts,_ with all the adoration and affection and _love_ he has for this man. “C’mon, let’s go eat something. All that talk of burgers made me kinda hungry.”

And Pietro knows _that_ look. “I am _not_ fetching burgers, old man.”

     “C’mon, it’d take you, like – ten minutes, tops! And it’s a great idea, c’mon, this has been a stressful day for everyone involved.”

Pietro rolls his eyes, but there’s under lying _affection_ in that, and he pinches very gently Clint’s cheek. He complains a lot, but he still _adores_ Clint too much.

     “You are very lucky I love you.”

     “You have _no_ idea how true that is. C’mon, you get to show off for the kid.”

Pietro seems to consider that. “Fine. But I am also grabbing ice cream.”

     “It’s a deal.”

Pietro straightens again, stretching, his muscles flexing and he smirks, and Clint _doesn’t_ flush.

     “Okay, yeah, yeah, you’re hot, now go on”, he grunts, embarrassed and pushes Pietro to the porch, where Lila and Brad are _still_ gushing about the movie (and not kissing, Clint notes), and Lila turns to pin an accusing glare at them.

     “Oh, cut the look, Lils, Pietro is just gonna go.”

     “ _Go?”_ Lila repeats suspiciously. “Go where?”  

     “To grab food”, Pietro clarifies as he’s tying his sneaker’s laces tighter.

Brad _gapes_ at him. “You’re gonna _run_ there?”

Pietro smirks at him, stands up and rolls his shoulder. “Of course. Got to keep in shape.”

     “Awesome!”

     “Do you want to race?”

Brad looks momentarily stunned. “Y – you would – you want to?” he squeaks.

     “Your car isn’t _old”,_ Pietro says matter-of-factly. “No problem to keep up.”  

     “ _Pietro!”_ Lila hisses, but Clint squeezes her shoulder gently.

     “That’d be so cool! Yeah!”

     “Go easy on the kid, Pietro”, Clint hollers after him as Brad waves quickly to Lila and scrambles to his car. Pietro doesn’t turn and just waves back at them.

     “Okay! Ready – set – _go!”_

A blur of white and blue dashes _out_ along the road, and Brad speeds after him.

It’s quiet for a moment. “You two are horrible”, Lila says, but she doesn’t really mean it. “I hope you know that when he asks me on a date again, he really wants to see you two.”

     “What can I say, we’re pretty awesome.” Clint kisses her hair. “Sorry for ruining it.”

     “No, you didn’t ruin it. I think meeting you guys was the highlight of his life.”

     “And you’re our daughter, so I think it’s _pretty_ damn impressive, honey. C’mon, let’s go wait inside, Pietro should be back in ten.”

Hugging her close, they go inside.

Yeah, life and growing up with a bunch of superheroes is weird, but Lila wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
